


It's About This

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam-centric Wincestiel? Any direction you want to take that. I just really need some Sam love. If you're willing to write it, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About This

Sam wakes warm, Cas tucked against his front and one of Dean’s arms slung over him from behind. He sighs contentedly, nuzzling into Cas’ soft hair. Cas hums a little, and Sam murmurs a quiet apology for waking him. 

"Been awake. Just sleepy," Dean mumbles, shifting closer and wrapping his arm Sam a little more firmly. Cas rolls over, blue eyes half-lidded and a half smile on his lips. He tucks his head under Sam’s chin, tangling his finger’s with Dean’s on Sam’s stomach.

They brush kisses over Sam’s skin and Cas slides his hand away from their grasp with Dean’s to slip into Sam’s boxers. He not hard, not yet, and Cas strokes a finger over the soft skin behind and over his balls, gently working him. Dean shifts up to nip at Sam’s neck and thumbs over his nipple until its hard, then tugging at it carefully. Sam breathes a moan, tipping his head further to welcome Dean’s peppered bites and rocking lazily into Cas’ hand. 

Pleasure builds slow in him, Cas and Dean touching and stroking, keeping him where they want him with little tugs and pushes when he tries to move, to reciprocate. He comes with a little cry against Cas’ hair, going lax in Dean’s hold and sighing when Cas pulls his hand away before he starts to feel overstimulated. 

"Good, Sam?" Dean asks, and Sam nods, turning his head enough to peck his brother on the lips. Dean lets out a curse when he pulls back, eyes locked on Cas, and Sam joins in when he looks down to see the angle lapping Sam’s come from his fingers. Its early enough that they have time for a second round before the rest of the bunker is up. That thought in mind, Sam pushes Cas back and rolls on top of him, leaning down to kiss the taste of himself from the angel’s mouth.


End file.
